Haunted
by LethalxRose
Summary: Since her childhood, Bella is obssessed with Edward, who has a few too many dark secrets of his own. Now she's 18 and her mother still continues to warn her to stay away from him. Instead, she falls in love. EdwardxBella
1. Prolouge

**AN: **Flu - ness. Have to drink a lot of fluids.. Yet I feel like im going to burst. I drank like 20 gallons of OJ and Gingerale and Hot Chocolate.. Now I'm moving my way to the only thing left to drink in the entire house. Cranberry Juice

--------------------------------------------------

Mommy, I have an angel.  
His skin is as white as snow.  
His voice is a soft melody.  
No one could be more perfect.

Mommy, I have an angel.  
He talks to me everyday.  
His laugh is more beautiful than his voice.  
I can never turn away.

Mommy, I have an angel.  
He's not hard to please.  
He just wishes to talk.  
And that I keep his secret.

Mommy, I have an angel.  
He lives behind steel.  
They lock away his beauty  
Not his condemned soul

Mommy, I have an angel.  
He say's I am only his.  
Why won't you let me see him?  
He's going to get mad.

Mommy, I have an angel.  
His skin is stained with red.  
His voice is a soft melody.  
Why are his eyes crimson?

----------------------------------------x

**AN: Soo Chea. R&& Por Favor! If I get a suitable amont of reviews that say you guys like it I guess… I'll update the first chapter ? **


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **Soo Chea. Second chapter. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews.

--------------------------------------------------

Winter encased the town like a curse. Everyone despised the touch of ice wherever their senses lead them. I embraced it. Why, you wonder? Maybe it was because Winter was a time when demons were at play. A time **he** always enjoyed. Or was it because it's a time when feeling lonely was normal? Where as nature _was _rejecting you along with most of the world. Her cold personality warning off any warmth.

The icy breath of air caused my already frost bitten hands to find heat in my pockets as my pace increased along the sidewalk.

'December 15th' the ink letters glazed across the newspaper in a bold print. 10 days left till Christmas already?

Not like I needed to shop for many people… Mother… Father…

What a sad 18 year old girl. Only two simple, basic people to purchase items for. No friends… Certainly no boyfriends.. I am the face that's commonly forgotten or the one girl who seems to blush a little too much. No one important. Not even to my parents.

They didn't listen to me much after the incident…

_I remember it like it was yesterday, oh how cliché that sounds but the image couldn't be further from the truth. His skin as white as snow. It was snowing, all around us. Must have been around the same time for Christmas Carols were being sung in the background, just a few blocks away. Though, his voice played a softer melody. No one could be more perfect._

_This wasn't our first meeting and little did I know it would be our last. _

_"How come you can't play longer, Angel?" _

_How naïve I was to call someone such a name. Though, his laughter was just as pure as his voice. It definitely had me fooled. I could never turn away._

_"Bella, you have to go. Your mother will be looking for you." He urged me. They weren't looking for me. They were looking for **him**. He just wished to talk. His beautiful face ached to tell me to leave, I could tell that it was what's best. Yet, I couldn't move. Not today. _

_He lives behind steel. How can one condemn an angel? They were jealous … I didn't know who 'they' were. But I did know that they couldn't understand this complex beauty. They lock this away, not himself. He did nothing wrong._

_Another push for me to leave, his voice was now strained. I shook my head, angel would have to force me today. I loved him, I didn't want to leave tonight. The crunching of footsteps in the snow echoed behind us. _

_I am only his. The words escaped his mouth. _

_The footsteps increase in pace and sound. They must be coming closer and for a second, I worry that maybe I was wrong. Maybe I should have left? That moment of panic is over in a second. My brown orbs glance at my angel. His lips curve upwards into a growl. A blood curling scream is now heard. Had I produced it? The next few moments were a furious frenzy and the fresh snow is now stained with blood…. So are my angel's hands. His voice was a soft melody cooing some nothings into my ear. To erase the memories in my head. The memories of the slaughter that had just occurred a few seconds ago. Angel's aren't supposed to kill. Mine just tore a man to shreds. Angel, why are your eyes turning crimson?_

With a sudden jolt my mind was brought out of the memory that happened many winters ago. I was older now, I have outgrown it. After that day, his face was untraceable. We never saw each other again. I continue to walk down the street and enter a shop. Already knowing I'm not interested in buying anything.

"Edward." I spoke softly. For the first time, in many years, his true name was pronounced from my lips.

I feel the gaze of someone resting on me, and I glance up and brown clashed with emerald as our eyes met. High cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips, his face was perfect and his hair was a mess of different shads of fall.

My angel….

Suddenly, our gazes broke and he started to escape from my view.

Once I was over the essential shock of seeing the man that I have been thinking about every day of my life since 10 years ago, I knew I needed to chase after him. And that's exactly what I did. The blur of Christmas decorations and bright tree lights whizzed by me as my boots started to work on their own accord.

"Edward!" I felt my voice strain and get high pitched as I left the shop quickly and the cold air came blasting down my coat.

And his form was gone. I was soon chasing myself in circles trying to look for it. How could I loose sight of him? The one person that was never off my mind.

I should really pay more attention to where I'm going because a second later my bottom hit the floor with a thud as my feet flew out from anything.

Just a typical day as Isabella Swan…. Falling everywhere.

I was about to pick myself up when I felt a strong pair of arms secure themselves around me, and a familiar voice whisper in my ear, "Always falling aren't we, Bella."

A smile spread across my face. My angel would never leave me.

----------------------------------------x


End file.
